Nute Gunray
Nute Gunray war der Vizekönig der Handelsföderation zur Zeit der Klonkriege. Er war ein Neimoidianer und Anführer des Nemodianischen Innenkreises. Seine Biografie Gunray on Top erschien bei TriPlanetary Press und war ein Bestseller. Biografie Aufbau der Droidenarmee Gunray wurde etwa ein Jahr vor der Blockade von Naboo wurde Gunray vom Sith-Lord Darth Sidious kontaktiert. Sidious hatte deatillierte Informationen über Gunray und dessen politische Vergangenheit und wischte Gunrays Skepsis über den Sith mit zahlreichen politischen Manövern weg, die sowohl dafür sorgten, dass sich Welten der Handelsföderation anschlossen, als auch die Sicherung von Handelsrouten. Nachdem Gunray und seine Berater Hath Monchar und Rune Haako unter Sidious Fitische standen, begannen Sidious und der Vizekönig mit Plänen für den Aufbau einer Droidenarmee. Die Nebula Front als auch die LeMerge-Piraten griffen nun Schiffe der Handelsföderation an, um es Gunray zu ermöglichen, eine Armee aufzubauen. Bei Dorvalla wurde die Revenue unter dem Kommando von Daultay Dofine vom Nebula-Front-Terroristen Arwen Cohl zerstört und die Aurodium-Barren gingen verlorene. Dofine kontaktierte sofort Gunray, um ihn vom Verlust der Barren zu unterrichten, obwohl Gunray und Sidious, was Dofine nicht wusste, die Front von der Revenue unterrichtet hatten. Sidious kontaktierte Gunray, der dem Sith seinen Adjutanten Rune Haako und den stellvertretenden Vizekönig Hath Monchar vorstellte. Der Sith-Lord beauftragte Gunray, mit dem Aufstellen einer Droidenarmee zu beginnen, allerdings misstraute der Vizeklnig Sidious immer noch, er könne schließlich ein Jedi sein, der die Handelsföderation entarnen wollte. Der Sith beruhigte Gunray jedoch, der sich nach dem Gespräch mit Vertretern von Baktoid Armor Workshops und Haor Chall Enigerneertanks traf, um die Armee in Auftrag zu geben. Um die Angriffe der Front zu Verhindern, wollte der Oberste Kanzler Finis Valorum, Steuern über die Freien Handelsrouten erhängen. Dies gefärdete jedoch die Profite der Handelsföderation und zahlreicher anderer Welten, wie zum Beispiel Ryloth, der Twi'lek-Heimatwelt, weshalb ein Treffen auf Eriadu abgehalten wurde, um über die Besteuerung der Routen zu beraten. Auf Eriadu lockte man Gunray und Lott Dod aus der Versasmmlungshalle. Die restlichen Führungsmitglieder der Handelsföderation fielen einem Attentat zum Opfer und Gunray und Dod standen nun der Handelsföderation vor. Da Senator Palpatine auf die Idee mit der Besteuerung der Handelsrouten gekommen war, beschlossen Sidious und Gunray, bei seiner Heimatwelt Naboo mit einer Blockade zu beginnen.}} Monchars Verrat thumb|left|Gunray wird von Sidious kontaktiert Genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als alles für die Blockade bereitstand, wurde Gunray von Monchar verraten. Monchar wollte die Daten über die Blockade von Naboo an den meistbietenen verkaufen und war von der Saak'ak verschwunden. Gunray durchsuchte das gesamte Schiff, doch Monchar hatte sich schon abgesetzt. Als Sidious Gunray nun anrief, fiel ihm Monchars Abwesenheit sofort auf, woraufhin Gunray ihm eine Lüge auftischte, dass Monchar krank sei. Sidouis glaubte die Lüge und erklärte nun seine Notfallpläne wegen des Embargos von Naboo. Während des Gespräches begann Gunray zu hyperventilieren und schluckte, als niemand hinsah, eine stresslinderne Kapsel, um wieder ruhig zu werden. Nach dem Gespräch mit Sidouis kam Hakoo zu Gunray und riet ihn, die Kopfgeldjägerin Mahwi Lihnn auf die Suche nach Monchar zu schicken, was Gunray dann auch tat. Die Kopfgeldjägerin begann mit einer Suche nach dem verräterischen stellvertrtenden Vizekönig und fand ihn auf Coruscant. Gerade als Gunray sich eine Massage gönnte, erschienen Haako und Dofine, die eine Nachricht von Neimoidianischen Konsulat erhalten hatten. Sowohl Monchar und Lihnn waren bei einer Explosion auf Coruscant gestorben. Gunray fragte sich nun, was er Sidious berichten solle; er wusste jedoch nicht, dass der Sith Lord sehr genau von Monchars Verrat in Kenntnis gesetzt war und seinen Schüler auf dessen Fährte gesetzt hatte. Glücklicherweise konnte der Schüler sämtliche Mitwisser töten und Sidious begann mit der Blockade von Naboo. Blockade von Naboo Um mit Verhandlungen zu beginnen entsandte Valorum die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi nach Naboo. Da der Droide TC-14, den Gunray zu den Botschaftern schickte, um sie abzulenken, feststellte, dass die beiden Jedi waren, befahl Sidious Gunray, die Jedi zu vernichten. Gunrays Droiden zerstörten das Schiff, den Jedi hingegen gelang die Flucht. Königin Amidala kontaktierte ihn währenddessen und fragte ob die Botschafter schon angekommen seien, woraufhin Gunray nur erwiderte, dass er nichts von Botschaftern der Föderation wusste. Nachdem Amidala die Verbindung abbrach, entschloss Gunray sich, sämtliche Kommunkationsverbindungen von und zum Planeten zu unterbrechen und mit der Invasion zu beginnen. Kurz nach dem Gespräch mit Amidala griffen Jinn und Kenobi die Brücke der Saak'ak an. Dank Gunrays Droidekas mussten die Jedi die Flucht ergreifen und die Invasion begann. Innterhalb kürzester Zeit war Naboo eingenommen und Gunray wollte Amidala zwingen, seine Invasion zu legalisieren, alllerdings gelang der Königin mit den Jedi die Flucht vom Planeten. Sidious war wütend und schickte nun seinen Schüler Maul auf die Jagd nach der Königin, wie er Gunray mitteilte thumb|right|Nute Gunray|Gunray und [[Rune Haako|Haako werden auf Naboo verhaftet.]] Gunray zwang den Gouverneur von Naboo Sio Bibble, eine Nachricht an Amidala zu schicken, in der Bibble Amidala bat zurückzukommen, da unter Gunrays Herrschaft die Bevölkerung leidete. Amidala kehrte jedoch nicht zurück und stellte auf Coruscant einen Misstrauensantrag gegen Kanzler Valorum. Maul hielt sich bei Gunray auf Naboo auf, als Amidala zurückkehrte, um den Planeten von seiner Herrschaft zu befreien. Als gleichzeitg die einheimischen Gungans eine Armee aufstellten enstandte Gunray all seine Truppen, um diesen Aufstand niederzuschlagen. Amidala startete einen Angriff auf ihren Alten Palast. Gunrays Droiden gelang es, die Königin gefangenzunehmen und brachten sie zum Thronsaal. Als nun ein Doubel erschien hielt Gunray das Double für die echte Königin und befahl ihre Verfolgung. Die echte Amidala holte einen Blaster aus einem Versteck und schaltete die letzten Droiden aus; Der Eingang zum Thronsaal wurde blockiert und Gunray musste nun mit Amidala verhandeln. Klonkriege Schlacht von Geonosis Nach der Blockade wurde Gunray vor ein Gericht gestellt, doch Sidious' Einfluss sorgte dafür, dass die Anklage schließlich fallen gelassen wurde. Genau wie die Leiter einiger anderer großen Unternehmen, wie zum Beispiel Wat Tambor von der Techno-Union oder Passel Argente von der Handelsallianz kontaktierte der Sith-Lord Dooku Gunray, damit er sich Dookus Separatistenbewegung anschloss. Gunray war jedoch nur bereit, sich dieser Bewegung anzuschließen, wenn Amidala, die nun die Senatorin ihres Heimatplaneten war, exekutiert wurde, woraufhin Dookue den Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett beauftragte, dies zu tun. Als Amidala nach Geonosis, wo eine Droidenarmee für die Konföderation gebaut wurde, reiste, wurde sie dort mit dem Jedi Anakin Skywalker gefangen genommen. In der Arena von Geonosis sollte Amidala, Skywalker sowie der Obi-Wan Kenobi exekutiert werden, in dem man wilde Bestien auf sie los ließ. Nachdem diese jedoch besiegt waren, schickte man einige Droidekas hinein, als etwa 200 Jedi unter dem Kommando von Mace Windu auftauchten. Es entbrannte eine wilde Schlacht, in der Kampfdroiden in die Arena gelassen wurden. Gunray hielt sich mit Dooku, sowie Erzherzog Poggle von Geonosis auf einem Balkon auf und versuchte, kein Ziel für das Feuer der Droiden darzustellen. Nachdem die Jedi hohe Verluste zu beklagen hatten tauchte unter dem Kommando von Meister Yoda eine Klonarmee auf, die das Blatt wendete. Alle verfügbaren Kampdroiden wurden in die Arena geschickt, trotzdem musste Gunray, wie die anderen Separatistenführer die Flucht in die Katakomben, ergreifen. Da er nun von Dookua abhängig war, überstellte er ihm die Droidenarmee der Handelsföderation, die jedoch immer noch auf seine Befehle hörte. Ende Während nun die Klonkriege in der Galaxis tobten, machte Gunray Bekanntschaft mit General Grievous, dem Kommandanten der Droidenarmee. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung behandelte er ihn nun wie einen seiner zahllosen Droiden, was der General später nicht vergessen würde. Gunray flog gegen Ende des Krieges geschützt von einer Schlachtflotte zu den Neimoidianischen Rohstoffwelten, um genau zu sein zu seinem Palast auf Cato Neimoidia. Hier konnte er einige seiner Schätze retten, entkam jedoch nur knapp Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Auch ließ er seinen Mechno-Stuhl, durch den er mit Sidious Kontakt aufzunehmen pflegte, zurück. Dieser wurde nun von den Jedi gefunden. Gunray kehrte nun über öffentliche Hyperraumrouten verfolgt von Klonkriegern zur Flotte der Separatisten zurück. Zwar hätte er auch über geheime Routen fliegen können, doch hielt er das für nicht eindrucksvoll genug. General Grievous schoss daraufhin einen Teil von Gunrays Eskortjägern aufgrund der alten Feindschaft ab, musste ihm aber schließlich dennoch helfen, da Dooku die Handelsföderation unter seinen persönlichen Schutz gestellt hattte. Gunray berichtete nichts über den fehlenden Stuhl. Aber da dieser sich in den Händen der Republik befand, wussten die Jedi-Generäle bescheid und konnten die Eroberung Belkadans verhindern. Gunray gab nun vor, er habe keine Nachricht von Grievous im Bezug auf Belkadan erhalten. Als dieser jedoch bei ihm auftauchte, gestand er schließlich alles. Der Rat der Separatisten flüchtete schließlich auf den Planeten Utapau, doch nach Dookus Tod in der Schlacht von Coruscant um 19 VSY wurden sie auf den Planeten Mustafar umgesiedelt, wo Gunray mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern sein Ende durch die Hand Darth Vaders fand. Ihre Ermordung wurde von Darth Sidious befohlen, da dieser sie nach seiner Machtübernahme nicht mehr benötigte und dem Krieg ein schnelles Ende bereiten wollte. Persönlichkeit thumb|Nute Gunray Gunray war habgierig und immer auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht, so sah er nur sich, die anderen waren ihm egal. Gleichzeitig war er immer bemüht, die beste Position und die höchsten Profite für sich aus einem Ereignis herauszuschlagen. Trotzdem war er eine willensschwache Marionette Dart Sidious', der Gunray manipulierte und kontrollierte. Wie alle Neimoidianer verzichtete Gunray darauf, Arbeiten selbst zu erledigen, so dass er Protokolldroiden wie TC-14 Botschafter ablenkten, damit Gunray und seine Gesetze hinter deren Rücken Gesetze so zurechtbiegen konnten, bis sie passten. Hinter den Kulissen *Nute Gunray wurde in allen drei Episoden der Prequel-Trilogie von Silas Carson gespielt. Quellen *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Der Schattenjäger'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die Rache der Sith – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''HoloNetNews – Valorum & Gunray Bracket Ends of Book Sales'' *''Nute Gunray auf StarWars.com Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute Gunray, Nute en:Nute Gunray es:Nute Gunray fr:Nute Gunray hu:Nute Gunray nl:Nute Gunray pl:Nute Gunray pt:Nute Gunray ru:Ньют Ганрей